Los nobles Black
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Los nobles Black no fuman. No beben. No disfrutan de los placeres prohibidos. A Sirius le parece todo una estupidez. Y Bellatrix puede que se le olviden un par de normas. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer 2: **Harry Potter no me pertenece**. **

**Disclaimer: **Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Los nobles Black**

**Summary**: Los nobles Black no fuman. No beben. No disfrutan de los placeres prohibidos. Los nobles Black… A Sirius le parece todo una estupidez. Y Bellatrix puede que se le olviden un par de normas.

— Deberías haber ido a Slytherin — dijo Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius hizo una mueca.

— Te dejo Slytherin para ti solita, cariño.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras miraba sus uñas. Largas. Rojas. Rojas como la sangre. Bellatrix estaba fascinada con el color que desprendía la sangre. Con el olor. Con la textura. Bueno, le gustaba la sangre. Sirius se preguntó si Bella tenía antepasados vampiros. Pero eso significaría que él también los tendría (por algo eran familia), y hasta el momento Sirius prefería vivir lejos de la sangre.

— El verde hubiera combinado con tus ojos — continuó Bellatrix como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

— Sí, claro.

— Mis tíos hicieron un mal trabajo educándote, Sirius.

— Al contrario — ironizó él —, hicieron un excelente trabajo. Yo no tengo prejuicios. No creo en la estupidez de la supremacía de sangre. Y no me creo más que los demás sólo por tener un apellido como el Black.

Ahora fue el turno de Bella de hacer una mueca.

— Eres despreciable — gruñó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo tengo once años. Dicen que a esa edad no se ha alcanzado ser despreciable totalmente.

— Tendrás once años, pero ya preveo que serás una vergüenza para la familia. Bueno, más de lo que ya eres. En serio, ¿cómo mierdas se te ocurrió asistir a Gryffindor?

Era una pregunta retórica y Sirius no se molestó en contestarla. Bella suspiró y sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de su túnica, lo encendió con un movimiento de su varita y lo colocó en sus labios. Aspiró profundamente y expulsó el humo directamente en la cara de su primo. Sirius tosió, no estaba acostumbrado, y Bella sonrió. Una sonrisa burlona, que decía claramente: _sigues siendo un niño_.

Y a él le reventaba que las personas lo creyeran menor de lo que era. Así que tomó el cigarro (con un movimiento muy brusco) y se lo llevó a los labios. Intentó imitar a su prima, pero por supuesto no pudo hacerlo. Tosió, se sofocó, se puso muy rojo, y mientras tanto Bella reía y reía. Él la fulminó con la mirada. Lanzó el cigarrillo al piso y lo aplastó con su bota de piel de dragón. Bella sonrió ampliamente.

Ella sacó dos cigarrillos. Los encendió con su varita con un movimiento muy elegante. Le dio uno a Sirius y tomó uno para ella.

— Vamos, intento de hombre, voy a enseñarte a fumar.

.

.

.

(Esto es Slytherin. Columnas de piedras inmersas en el lago de Hogwarts. Muebles de un verde muy cargado).

.

.

.

— Hubieras sido el Príncipe de Slytherin, Sirius.

— Prefiero ser el bufón de la corte.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos. Sirius era un idiota. Siempre bromeando. Siempre burlándose. Como si nada le importara. Como si todo valiera un maldito elfo doméstico. Y probablemente así era.

— Algún día esa actitud te va a destruir.

— Estoy deseando que lo haga.

— Como quieras.

Ella sacó una botella de hidromiel de su capa. Sirius la miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Nunca has tomado algo más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla, verdad?

— No, nunca…

— Bueno, prepárate.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó Sirius.

_La curiosidad mató al gato, minino_, pensó su prima.

— Voy a enseñarte a beber.

— Esas ganas de ser mi profesora… ¿Estás seguro que no quieres trabajo en Hogwarts?

— ¿Y aguantar mocosos hormonales? No, gracias. Contigo y con Regulus ya es suficiente.

Sirius se rió. Bella… Tan dramática. Tan caprichosa. Hubiera sido una buena actriz…

.

.

.

(Esto es Slytherin. Alumnos vestidos de verde que quieren seguir los pasos de sus padres, los cuales ostentan el poder en el mundo mágico. Alumnos vestidos de verde que se la quieren dar de misteriosos, inexpresivos, de astutos).

.

.

.

Verano. Sol y más sol. Diversión. Pero Sirius está muy aburrido. Sólo quiere salir de su casa. Sus padres no lo dejan. Así que su única diversión consiste en fastidiar a Regulus. Y en esperar las conversaciones con Bellatrix. Las cuales se hacen más crípticas cada día.

— Slytherin te hubiera abierto las puertas.

— Sólo para cerrármelas después — replicó Sirius —, soy demasiado sincero para ellos.

A su pesar, Bella se rió. Sí, era cierto. Sirius era demasiado sincero. Demasiado transparente. No servía para mentir. Para disfrazar la verdad. No, su querido primo no tenía pelos en la lengua y decía todo tal y como pensaba.

— Sí, tienes razón, en Slytherin te hubieran desayunado vivo.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

— Pues prefiero eso a convertirme en uno de ellos. Jamás seré una serpiente, nunca.

— Claro que no. Y ahora puedo verlo. No tienes el suficiente veneno. No dominas el sutil arte de la mentira. No eres una persona práctica… Eres tan impulsivo.

— No hablemos de impulsivos, querida. Tú te llevas la palma.

Ahora fue Bella la que se encontró frunciendo el ceño. Pero era cierto, pensó Sirius. Ella era impulsiva. Dramática. Poco práctica. Apasionada. Y Sirius tuvo ganas de pincharla un poco:

— Yo creo que el rojo te hubiera quedado bien.

Bella empuñó con fuerza su varita. Si no lanzó una maldición fue porque los llamaron en ese momento para comer.

.

.

.

(Esto es Slytherin. Un cúmulo de vicios. De sensaciones. Donde las chicas buenas se hacen malas. Y donde los malos se hacen más buenos).

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Al final creo q me quedó muy raro. No sé… Decidí incursionar en esta pareja, así q espero q no me haya salido tan mal.

¿Reviews?


End file.
